


【授翻】驯魔高手/ How to Train Your Demon

by DoctorBenjamin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese (2), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBenjamin/pseuds/DoctorBenjamin
Summary: 夏尔.凡多姆海恩，伦敦村最瘦弱无力的男孩，英勇无畏的屠魔者兼女王的番犬文森特.凡多姆海恩伯爵的独子，决心用一项壮举改写自己在父亲与大家眼中的形象：亲手杀死一只恶魔。他不曾想到，自己会因此与一只名叫“塞巴斯蒂安”的恶魔结缘，而事态似乎正朝无法控制的方向发展而去......





	【授翻】驯魔高手/ How to Train Your Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Train Your Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318468) by Idonquixote. 
  * A translation of [How to Train Your Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318471) by Idonquixote. 



> 1.驯龙高手au,全员欢乐向。  
> 2.塞巴斯蒂安前期萌兽化。

**我的名字是夏尔.凡多姆海恩。**

  
男孩在心底里打了个哆嗦。这主意真是愚蠢透顶。【幸好Dagger不在这儿；要是被他瞧见，他会教我永远忘不掉这一茬。】咽下一口唾沫，他再度落下钢笔，以完美的笔迹（同龄的伙伴都管这叫姑娘家的字）继续书写。

  
**首先要声明一点，不久的将来，我就要成为女王的番犬了，所以发现本书的人，不管是谁，在取笑我前建议你先掂量掂量。话绕远了，让我们把介绍说完。**

  
“受死吧恶魔！”

  
那无疑是巴鲁多的声音。夏尔翻了个白眼：男人大概正以某种极端夸张的方式向进击的恶魔投掷炸弹吧。一波震动摇撼着他脚下的地面。

  
**我现居伦敦村（准确来说它还算不上城市），庇护于死神羽翼之下（如果你想听日本的说法，就是shinigami。是的，我知道，凭我的聪明才智，怎么可能不知道自己有多厉害）。事实上，我本人就在学习如何当上屠魔者———一名人类屠魔者；在这里，人类和死神毗邻而居。显然，我们必须联手抗击共同的敌人：恶魔。**

  
“格雷尔，开动死神镰刀！梅琳，准备圣水！”  
夏尔皱起眉。他的父亲又在领导死神军队（他们约莫占据了村里四分之三的人口）对抗侵略者了。他可以想象出此刻的画面：黑头发的贵族大人全副银盔，威风凛凛，鼓舞全军士气。那约莫是身板瘦弱得可怜、还拖着哮喘的夏尔永远也做不到的事。  
一阵动摇差点震得他摔到地上。夏尔蹲在桌下，确保自己隐蔽在桌子的阴影里。

  
**我的父亲是“了不起的文森特”，凡多姆海恩伯爵，为所有人所尊崇（或许要除去我姑姑弗朗西斯———我认为她具备血洗全村的实力，只要她有这个念头）。**  
**无论如何，他是女王的现任番犬，也是我们村里最有权力的人；即便死神也要听命于他。我想他是以我为耻的，一个什么事也做不对的小子（然而那只是他的看法）。**  
  
“少爷，你躲在下面干什么！”  
夏尔抬起头，田中探过胳膊，一把将他从桌子底下拽出来。老人如有神力，提溜着俘虏的衣领，一路拖着他走出房子（也可能是夏尔太轻了吧）。无视了四处奔逃的邻居惊恐的叫喊，夏尔继续奋笔疾书。

  
**此时此刻，天上下着火雨。红眼睛的恶魔试图焚烧我们村子；天空漆黑，阴云密布，夹杂着大片红色与橘色。吓死人了。不过我现在已经习惯了。回到重点，我父亲从不在意我下象棋或是发明创造的才能。这就是我今晚要向他证明自己的原因。我要用我的大脑，而不是我的肌肉，杀死一只恶魔。**  
  
文森特凌空飞出剑去（那把著名的断钢剑），刺中一只飞行当中的恶魔的心脏。他喝令手下发射圣水，他们服从了命令。  
“文森特老爷！”田中喊道，“少爷跟我在一起———他平安无事！”  
“真是好消息，田中！”  
又一具死去恶魔的尸体坠落下来。烈焰中闪过数道光芒，那是文森特麾下的屠魔者正从残余的恶魔中杀出一条血路。走马灯直射苍穹。  
伯爵跑到儿子身边，毫不费力地单手接下落向地面的断钢剑。  
“爸爸，”男孩开口道。  
“夏尔，我希望你能从观摩中学到点什么。”  
“我学到了。爸，听我说---”  
“现在快回家为明天做准备吧。听说你的体能课没及格。”  
“爸---”  
“顺便告诉田中，明天的培根要烤得格外脆，而且不管发生任何事，绝对，绝对不要让巴鲁多下厨。”  
“爸！我要亲手杀掉一只恶魔！”  
文森特目瞪口呆地盯着他。夏尔努力挤出期待的表情，但在对方的脸上，他只能找到姑且可称为厌倦的神色。  
“别犯傻，孩子。回家歇着吧。”  
夏尔的脸色登时沉了下来，而父亲依旧满脸腻味。【你压根就没对我抱什么信心。】紧握拳头，他冲离父亲的身边，跑过燃烧的房屋残骸，不顾伯爵唤他回去的叫喊。他需要的只是一个机会，一次破釜沉舟式的放手一搏。  
“夏尔，回来！快回来！”

 

 

远处的村庄俨然一串星星点点的墨迹，夏尔一道烟地穿过绿茵茵的田野，经过高大的树下。歇住脚步、喘过气来之后，他在一块大石头周围找到了目标。他成功推开一块小岩石，忙活得气喘吁吁，露出了地上一个人力挖出的洞。洞内静卧着一堆奇妙的装置。  
凭借象棋好手的迅捷才思，伯爵之子快速组装起一张简易石弩；和村民们用的不同，它可以发射网罩。【幸运的是，我事先把这玩意用圣水淬过了。】他在小本子上匆忙写下最后一行笔记。  
   
**我要写下这些作为回忆录，以防我没能活着回来。至少这样大家都会知道，我是在奋斗中死去的。**

将笔记掖进口袋，夏尔动手把机器推往开阔的平原，再一次累得直哼哼。抵达草地中央后，男孩监视着天空。空无一物。【奇怪，他们现在应该成群出动才对。】  
什么东西现身了。夏尔眯缝起眼。那东西生着翅膀，巨大的翅膀，正朝他这边急行飞来。他紧张兮兮地把手搁在机器的杠杆上，往下压去。杠杆卡死了。【呃噢。】  
“快，动作快。”  
他看得见那灼燃着的红眼睛。“快呀！加把劲！”他催促着自己。只听得咔嚓一响。  
一道闪光过后，一声爆破的声响撕裂空气。烤焦的羽毛飘落在地，有些挂在了夏尔的发际。  
“我---我成功了。”他轻声自言自语。视野所及之处不见人影，于是夏尔.凡多姆海恩高兴得蹦起三丈高。这是他在公开场合绝对不会干的事情。

 

 

 

追踪着一路黑色的羽毛，夏尔发觉自己正跋涉下泥泞的山丘，鞋子也脏污得一塌糊涂。他先前忘记了，任务的重中之重，就是把恶魔的尸体带给父亲；没有这个，风险冒得就全无意义。当下就是他为健忘付出的代价。  
“你在那边吗？”他发问道。【笨，就跟它会回答你似的。】  
天蓝色的眼珠子眦得老大，差点没掉出来。  
一小片灌木丛中，烧焦网子的残骸格外醒目。在网里缠绕着的，是一只人形的大鸟？是一个人？还是别的什么东西？看起来就跟从地狱深处爬出来的一样。瑟瑟颤抖着（就一点点啦），夏尔走近些，注意到了它皱巴巴的翅膀。【等等，翅膀？】  
他少了一边翅膀。看见那东西身上长着的趾爪，夏尔本就煞白的脸色更加难看了。毫无疑问，这是一只恶魔。而它的胸脯还在上下起伏。这么说来，他没有杀死它。

【错过这村就没这店了。我不能止步于此。】  
“好了，恶魔，到此为止了。”他咕囔着把手探入上衣，直到手指环绕上一把小匕首的刀柄。他抽出匕首。  
\---然后顿住了。那家伙张开一只血红的眸子，小心翼翼地凝望着他。他瞪起眼睛。  
“我---是我把你射下来的。要杀死你的人是我。”  
紧紧闭着眼，夏尔扬起匕首，哆哆嗦嗦地一刀刺下......没有遇到阻力。他睁开眼。恶魔毫发无伤地横陈在他面前，刀子落空了。

  
   
   
   
【爸爸非杀了我不可。我会被绞死，在火刑台上烤死。然后他们会把我的走马灯剧场放给所有人看，史皮尔斯先生会羞得钻到地缝里去，莉兹会心碎，而阿洛伊斯会笑掉大牙。】  
夏尔一面割断网子剩余的绳股，一面哀悼自己的命运。起码耗了一个钟头，不过他终于把残存的网子从受伤的恶魔身上扯下来了。它受伤了。如今他得照顾它康复，不然饶它一命就没什么意义了。  
【干嘛把事情弄得这么复杂呢，夏尔？你可闭嘴吧，夏尔。】  
恶魔翻过身侧卧着，滚动途中疼得发出一声非人的嘶鸣。瞥见豁开的血洞（夏尔猜测那是原先长翅膀的地方），他打了个寒战。他的脑子十有八九是抽风了，因为下一刻脱口而出的话是这样的：“呆这儿别动。我回家拿些绷带来。”而且必定患上了“不说话就会死”的病，因为他紧接着说道：“我叫夏尔。你可以信赖我。”  
恶魔鲜红的眼睛蒙上一层阴翳。它鼓捣出一声动静。夏尔打它身边往后退，他害怕这似语非语的响声。怪物嘴所在的位置努成某个形状，从嘴里传出的声音很清晰，几乎是人类级别的清晰。  
 “夏尔。”它念道。  
就这样决定了。他必须救它。

   
   
“真的，少爷，文森特老爷真的真的很生你的气。”菲尼安递给夏尔一卷绷带，一边不安地评价着。  
“拜托，菲尼。”夏尔（假装）告饶，极尽所能挤出水汪汪的眼睛看向园丁。这招奏效了。  
“哦，别这样，少爷！”  
“谢啦，菲尼。”  
夏尔（假惺惺地）朝仆人笑笑，然后打开窗户就往外爬。“早点回来，少爷！希望你找到的那条狗没事！”  
   
   
 

 

  
要不是圣水，恶魔的翅膀大概早就长回来了。但此时此刻，它还是残缺着，夏尔不太清楚该怎么办。裹好绷带，他的身上已弄上了好些淤青和擦伤（想和田中搪塞过去可要费一番功夫）。现下，他和恶魔都累得没力气干架了。  
“我该叫你什么？”夏尔问出了声。  
“……”  
“得了，说话吧。你不是叫出我的名字了嘛？”  
“吾---唔，我的……名，名字。”  
“是的，你的名字。”  
“是的。”  
看来他弄错了。恶魔实际上并不能交流，倒是能重复听到的声音，而夏尔有种预感：只要由正确的老师（比如他自己）辅佐，它是可以学会用英语交流的。  
“我以前养过一条狗，它被恶魔杀死了。”  
“巫魔。”  
“没错，恶魔，就是你们。”  
夏尔坐在独翼的恶魔面前，两人大气不出地面面相觑。接着，很缓慢地，很奇怪地，那只孤零零的翅膀退化了。羽毛纷纷落下，大片大片地脱落，全部羽毛都掉光了。【你不是要融化了吧？】  
利爪变成脚趾，羽毛变成头发，黝黑的皮肤褪作象牙白色。嘴唇成型了，指爪化作手指，面部五官越来越清彻可辨。  
夏尔大张着嘴瞪着眼前的一幕。  
“巫魔。”那只恶魔，那个男人复述道。  
夏尔哑口无言地点点头。除去环绕男人肩膀和躯干的绷带，他完全赤身裸体；注视着某些有伤礼数的部位，夏尔感觉不那么自在。但是与恶魔脸孔给予他的冲击相比，这都不算什么。鸦羽样的垂发覆盖着一位希腊神祇的头颅，按照更准确的表述，一个会让格雷尔发狂的人的头颅。  
深吸一口气，夏尔探出一只手去抚摸面前的家伙，想确定这是切实存在的东西。恶魔低吼一声，朝后缩去。夏尔咬住嘴唇。  
“对不起。”  
他把手停放在半空，等待着。于是徐徐地，恶魔低下头，直到前额堪堪蹭到男孩的手掌。夏尔感到指间丝绸似的头发，以及在他的触碰下柔嫩的皮肤。这是真的。  
【此时此刻，凝视着它的我心中满是敬畏和崇拜，真是讽刺。这意味着什么呢？就根据这个给他起名吧。】  
“塞巴斯蒂安，我要叫你塞巴斯蒂安。”  
四周一片岑寂。太阳从他们身后冉冉升起，一团熊熊灼烧的黎明的曙光。  
“你是---你是我的恶魔，而我要训练你成为……成为……”【刚开始得简单些。】  
“成为一名执事。”【是了，就是这样！】


End file.
